This invention involves a carry-all cart device and, more particularly, a carry-all cart device suitable for beach use.
A variety of devices have been provided for carrying belongings back and forth to the beach. In some cases, the device has combined other uses such that it opens into a beach chair. However, these devices either do not effectively carry the belongings without the use of bungee cords, rope, or other tie-on devices or are not suitable for beach use. The sand and salt air quickly binds and corrodes most all hinges and other moving parts. Further, metal support members quickly rust or corrode making the device either unusable, or at least unsightly.
A carry-all device for beach use should be capable of safely carrying at least one and preferably a plurality of beach chairs, together with a variety of additional belongings including blankets, towels, toys, and other items without the need of cords.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,944 to Higson discloses a beach caddy which includes a chair rack, a table and openings to receive beach umbrellas and fishing poles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,213 to Smith et al. discloses a collapsible carry-all with a seat including a frame structure to support a cloth canvas seat to hold belongings. U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,142 describes a foldable beach cart with vertical side cross members and a rigid upper frame hinged at the corners to allow the device to fold up. U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,807 to Shover describes a combined beach chair and wheel barrow apparatus utilizing a cloth seat on which belongings can be carried. U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,993 to Mazzarelli et al. describes a convertible beach tote cart which serves as a cot or a lounging chair using adjustable straps to secure objects on the cart which rolls on rollable cylinder 22. That cylinder may be used as part of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,058 to Hoffmann, Jr. describes a combination beach barrow and chair again providing a hammock-type cloth seat on which items may ride to and from the beach. U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,892 to Said discloses a folding cart chair with a flexible cargo container supported by a rigid frame structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,209 to Edmonds describes a collapsible fishing gear and load bearing carriage constructed of a rigid frame. U.S. Pat. 3,443,397 to Donovan et al describes a cloth enclosure for a barrel cooler into which ice is placed around the beer keg with flexible cloth handles for lifting.
None of these devices and apparatuses satisfy the needs described above, nor attain the objects described herein below.